


She believes in me

by RegallyWickedThirteen



Series: Dead to Me One Shots [2]
Category: Dead To Me (TV)
Genre: F/F, all fluff, let's get married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:13:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24770632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegallyWickedThirteen/pseuds/RegallyWickedThirteen
Summary: Jen and Judy tie the knot!!!
Relationships: Judy Hale/Jen Harding
Series: Dead to Me One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791448
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	She believes in me

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to She Believes in Me by Kenny Rogers and I’ll Still Love You by Amy Anderson for maximum feels (the second one is the first dance song!) 
> 
> I love parts of this and others not so much - I think it’s because it’s all happy and kinda fluffy and I usually write a little angst. I hope you enjoy it and please do let me know what you think.

//

It’s a hot summer's day, and Judy decides to take it as a sign that their luck is FINALLY changing, they’ve been through a lot and honestly she still has to pinch herself that she’s here. That they’re here. About to get married. 

The beach provides the perfect backdrop - it’s their happy place, their place where they can just be. They’ve laughed here. They’ve cried here. They’ve got high here. The setting sun provides a beautiful backdrop and a warm to the affair - it’s a small one, they’re not exactly the most popular people in the area, but they don’t care. Candles adorn the aisle, flickering in the light, Jen’s petrified of something catching fire, but couldn’t deny that it had looked beautiful. 

Judy’s nervous, incredibly so, she shouldn’t be, she’s lied about killing Jen’s husband after moving in, helped bury and lied about Jen killing her fiance, dodged the greek mafia and too many other things she can’t think about right before her wedding. She is nervous though because Jen has become her one constant in the never ending whirlwind that is their life, and she’d be lost without her, without the boys. She takes a deep breath, and smiles, this is going to be the first best day of the rest of her life. 

//

Jen never thought she’d get married again. She’d believed Ted was the one - she’d promised him forever, till death do us part. Little did she know that it would come when it did. She’d known that their marriage wasn’t perfect, but what marriage was. She’d never imagined life without him. She’d never imagined the kids not having their dad around. 

She’d been spiralling, that’s why she’d finally gone to the grief group, it was affecting her boys and it wasn’t fair. She had not expected it to help, had certainly not expected to find or fall in love with Judy. She had needed someone like Judy - a little Miss Sunshine, who was relentlessly happy and hopeful no matter what the cost. 

Sure Judy was far from perfect, even if she couldn’t hurt a fly - something which Jen had found fucking hilarious when she’d come home to find Judy trying to rescue a fly-

“What are you doing?” 

“Rescuing a fly” 

Jen nearly spat out her wine “Oh you’re being serious” 

“Yes” Judy replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

“Judy it’s a fly, you don’t need to rescue it” 

Judy ignored her and waited until it had flown out the window and then she joined jen on the sofa who was still trying not to laugh. 

She smiles at the memory - their lives were ridiculous but they were perfect for each other, they’d got through the crazy because they had each other. They should hate each other, but somehow they’re here, about to start their new story. 

She’s nervous though, feels more exposed than she has done in a long time, she’s not good at talking about her feelings and she’s scared she’s going to embarass herself in front of everyone. 

“You look beautiful Mom” Char says coming up behind her. 

She doesn’t really believe it until then, sure she’d felt pretty, in her grecian style dress, and her flowing freely in the light summer breeze but the scars from the accident were still their and she’d felt self conscious too, Charlie wouldn’t lie though. 

“Thank you, I love you, you know that” she says, her and Char have had their ups and downs, but they’ve been good lately, really good, and she knows sooner or later he’s going to fly the nest, but she’s not going to think about that right now. 

He reaches into his pocket and pulls a simple but elegant silver necklace - a heart shape with two J’s engraved in the middle. It’s gorgeous and she will not cry. Not yet. 

She hugs him again, she’s done a lot of things wrong but she raised both her sons to be good men, and she’ll always be proud of her, and them, for that. 

She reaches to put it around her neck and it completes her look. 

“Are you ready?” 

“You’re walking me down the aisle, I thought Chris was” 

“He was but he’s making sure the Holy Harmonies and I wanted to. I love you mom and Judy. You two are good together, but more importantly you’re happy together and I want that for you mom. I want that for us” 

She does cry at that, she’d have to be a heartless bitch even for her, if she didn’t. 

She’s ready. To marry Judy. To begin their new life as a family, even though Judy’s already been part of that for a long time. 

Jen takes a deep breath as she takes Charlie’s arm and heads toward the arch. She feels blessed to see everyone there, she’s always felt like she was kind of alone, but this shows that she’s not alone. Not anymore. 

She’s trying to keep it together, but all hope of that fails when she sees the holy harmonies in their cute little tuxedo’s and henry’s grinning face. The music is slightly tinny but no one cares (apart from Chris, but when he sees her he’s gives her a big smile and a thumbs up, which she returns - she’s beyond grateful that he’s put up with all her shit) 

Their rendition of Nobody but You, is slightly off key but no one cares. They’re giving it all they have and it’s beautiful. Henry is centre stage, looking between Jen and Judy and makes a heart sign with his hands, something which both women return. 

Jen reaches the makeshift altar as they reach the chorus

I don't wanna live without you  
I don't wanna even breathe  
I don't wanna dream about you  
Wanna wake up with you next to me  
I don't wanna go down any other road now  
I don't wanna love nobody but you  
Looking in your eyes now, if I had to die now  
I don't wanna love nobody but you (you)

Both women reach out and take each others hands, ready to make their commitment to each other. 

Pastor Wayne is his usual quiet but loving self, and makes remarks about how proud of both the women’s journey to get here, neither are really listening though, too busy at wondering how the universe brought them each other. 

He asks, whether anyone here can think of a reason why they should not lawfully be married and for a moment neither of them breathe - half expecting Perez or Karen to say something. No one does though and they let out a relieved sigh. 

The time comes to exchange their vows. Judy goes first, and Jen squeezes her hand, a little tighter, can already see the tears (happy ones) in the corners of the eyes. 

“Jen when we met we were both searching for something, love, little did we know we’d find it in each other. 

I loved you even though I shouldn’t, I loved, love you, even though it’s complicated. I love you because you make me stronger. I love you because you aren’t afraid to speak the truth, even if it hurts. 

I love you and all your faults. I love you despite mine. 

I love you because despite everything working against us we’re here today. 

I promise to show up for you and the boys and try no matter how hard it gets. 

I promise to drink wine with you when you just want to forget or celebrate. I promise to make you a coffee with a heart in it, when you need reminding that you are loved. 

Jen I’m your person, for now, and evermore”

Jen wasn’t crying, well maybe just a little bit, ugh gross. 

She took a deep breath before she reached for Judy’s hands, 

“Judy, baby you have changed my life. 

We met when I was at the lowest point in my life - I needed a friend and you were there, waiting until I was all the way asleep   
You’ve taught me to love without judgement- unless someone judges how much wine I drink, taught me how to be vulnerable. 

I love you, I love the person I am with you. 

You’ve been my friend throughout all our twists and turns and fuck there’s been a lot. 

You have inspired me to be a better mom, to be more generous

Oh this is so gross

Thank you for seeing past my darkness and always searching out the light

We’ve laughed a lot, cried even more but we’ve got through it together. 

I promise to love you. 

I promise to hold you gently when you’re afraid. 

I promise to listen to you even when you’re rambling on about things I don’t understand” 

I promise that I’ll be here - through grief, through pain, through heartache, through the good times and the bad. 

I love you, more than wine, I’ll love you until death do us part” 

///

They make their way to the gazebo along with the rest of the guests, It’s small but simple and neither of them really wanted a big fancy wedding. That’s a lie - Judy still had thousands of saved pins and had constructed a mood board for every possible venue and combination, but ultimately they decided as long as they were marrying each other and there was food and wine, they didn’t care, and the beach was where they’d first laughed, first kissed (They’d both blamed it on the weed, both of them knew it was a lie). 

They made their way round each of the tables, accepting the pleasantries and congratulations. Speeches were made - briefly, no one actually listens to them anyway, and then it was time to partayyyy. 

Jen had choreographed their first dance, she wasn’t big into the planning, but she wanted to do this. 

As the first bars of “I’ll Still Love You’ played she reached out and she took my hand. 

For a moment they forgot the world around them, their gazes locked, and they lost themselves in each other eyes. Jen placed her hand on Judy’s shoulder, and began to lead, they glided around the floor, their smiles danced across their faces. Their steps in perfect sync, just like their heartbeats. They barely noticed as others joined them until Charlie and Henry each looped their arms with one of their mother's. They danced and skipped around the room, It was perfect. 

Family, where life begins and where love never ends. 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please let me know you liked me by leaving kudos and comments!!


End file.
